PokeWars Z - The Attack of the Hulk Grinch
by Ninni973
Summary: In Progress...
1. Chapter 1: Dylan VS Pichu!

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.**

**CHAPTER 1: Dylan VS. Pichu!**

Somewhere out in the region of Sinnoh, on planet Earth, a young man with a brown gi, blue wristbands and waistbands, and a logo marked "SK8" on his gi, above the waistband, who is a Saiyan, an alien race that was 2500 years ago almost extinct. They have extraordinary strength and the ability to fly. The young man's name is Dylan, and he is training out in the woods. A couple jabs and roundhouse kicks here and there, and he trains day and night non-stop. That is, until one day, during training, he hears a sound saying "Pichu!".

"Huh? Who said that?" Dylan asked. The sound was made again, and Dylan, getting anxious, asks, "Whoever you are, come out!" Suddenly, in a nearby bush, a yellow, small mouse, with triangular ears and a cute face with two pink cheeks. It is a Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, and it is picking berries to eat. Dylan recognizes this Pokemon, and asks: "What are you doing out there?" "Pichu?" the Pichu asked. "Can't you see I'm trying to train?" Dylan said. The Pichu, feeling threatened, sparks its cute little pink cheeks with electricity. "Oh, so you want to fight, huh?" Dylan asked. "Well, I'll go for it."

The Pichu dashes toward Dylan and attempts to Tackle him, but Dylan dodges it easily. He then fist hammers the Pichu into the ground, and it bounces off the ground, giving Dylan the opportunity to kick him into a tree. The Pichu gets up, and charges up electricity inside its body, screaming "PI-CHU!" A lightning bolt darts toward Dylan, and it hits him before he can even move. Dylan screams in pain for a good seven seconds, until the Pichu wears out. The Pichu is dazed, having injured itself in the process. Dylan, getting really mad, yells "Oh, yeah? You wanna shock me? Well, we'll see about that!"

Dylan powers up, with a white aura surround him. Shortly after, the aura turns red, and Dylan yells, "Kaio-ken!". Then in an instant, he punches the Pichu in the face, knocking it unconscious. Dylan then pulls out a ball with a red top, a black middle with a gray circle in it, and a white bottom. It is called a Poke Ball, a ball used to catch Pokemon. Then a red beam of light grabs Pichu, and the Poke Ball jerks shortly after. After a while, the Poke Ball stops jerking. The Pichu had been caught! Dylan, excited about catching his first Pokemon, screams: "YES! I GOT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Now I just got to bring him into the house, so I can heal him, Dylan thought. He walks into his house nearby the woods, with his caught Pichu inside the Poke Ball.


	2. Chapter 2: Dylan's First Pichu

**CHAPTER 2: Dylan's First Pichu**

Inside the house, Dylan put his Poke Ball on his bed. He releases the Pichu, who, still unconscious, lies on the bed. Once he fully heals, I'll give him some carrots, Dylan thought. He then walks to his kitchen to make some baby carrots for the Pichu. Once it was done, Dylan put his bowl of baby carrots next to the Pichu. He tried waking up the Pichu by whispering its name. No answer. He tries it again. Still no answer. Then as a last resort, he puts a baby carrot in front of the Pichu's nose. The Pichu responds to the carrot by waking up to eat it.

Dylan smiled, and said, "He likes it! Do you want another baby carrot?" The Pichu nodded, and Dylan gave him another carrot. "Now what to call you..." Dylan said. Then he got an idea for a name. "Corey?" The Pichu responded by smiling. "From now on, you're gonna be called 'Corey'," Dylan replied with a smile. The Pichu hugged Dylan's face, then hopped on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan laughs with the Pichu.

3 days have passed, and Dylan has trained Corey how to use his techniques. He even taught him how to use the chakra-only Eight Gates, which can increase one's power and speed, but tears the muscles on use. Another technique he taught his Pichu, was the Kamehameha wave, an energy wave used by cupping one's hands, shouting "Ka-me-ha-me," then thrusting the cupped hands, screaming "HAAAAAAA!", thus forming the energy beam. One day, he decides to take Corey out for a walk. "Ready, Corey?" Dylan asked. The Pichu nodded and hopped on Dylan's shoulder. Then Dylan, with Corey on his shoulder, walks away into the distance.


End file.
